


Pick Up Lines

by yourhoboswitness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Razzabang - Freeform, i love them, ninja sex party, stupid pick up lines, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhoboswitness/pseuds/yourhoboswitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey baby, wanna sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

“Okay Barry, how ‘bout this one?!” Dan yelled coming around the corner to his roommate's bedroom.

“No Dan,” Barry said without looking up from his laptop. “I’m done hearing your song lyrics. Ask Brian.”

Dan had been trying to write Ninja Sex Party songs for weeks, and it wasn’t going very well. “But Bar - Brian has a real job. He doesn’t have time to listen to every stupid little-

“And you think that I do? These videos go up tomorrow. Maybe if you and Arin didn’t request a picture of Burgie every 40 seconds, I’d have time for this too.”

Dan just looked down to his piece of paper. “Okay, I mean I guess your right. If that’s what you want then I guess I can’t stop you…” his words slowed down, waiting for Barry to look up and see his sarcastic, cheeky grin and decide to cave.

Barry looked up. He can’t even believe he lives with someone that can be simultaneously this adorable and annoying.

“Fine, Jesus!” Barry laughed. “But this is the last time. I’m so done with this bull-”

“Yay!” Dan yelled overenthusiastically cutting Barry off. He jumped on the far end of the bed on his knees. Barry moved his laptop to the side and put his head on his hands.

“Go for it, dude.”

“Okay, so these are for a song about me and Brian picking up girls in a bar and a Wednesday afternoon.”

“So specific.”

“Duh!” Dan smiled. “Alright, so how about _hey baby, wanna sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up_?”

“It’s fine.”

“But is it good?” Dan asked.

“It wouldn’t actually work, but I guess its funny.”

“Okay, okay,” Dan tallied a little mark next to that one on his piece of paper. “Okay, _I’d spend money on you that I haven’t even made_.”

“Where are you getting these again?”

“I made up some, but most are from the internet.”

“Try to be more clever, that one is-”

“Got it, okay,” Dan smiled scratching that one out. “ _That shirt looks very becoming on you… of course if I were on you I’d be coming too_.”

“Okay, you definitely found that one!” Barry laughed.

“Yeah but it works right?”

“Whatever dude. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go get some fuel,” Barry said, standing from his bed and making his way to the door.

Dan stood up quickly and grabbed Barry’s arm turning him around to face himself. Dan smiled and looked at his paper. “Bar, I’m not done yet.” Dan ran his hand through his hair, and starred Barry down.

“ _Do you have a map_?” Dan smiled. “ _Because I keep getting lost in your eyes_.”

“Oh my god, Dan shut up. I’m hungry, I’ll be right back.” Barry tried to turn around but Dan pulled his arm again, and ran his hand down to hold the other man’s hand.

Dan smiled and looked down to his paper nervously.

“ _You don’t need food. I’m coffee and I’ll keep you up all night_.” He licked his lips and looked to Barry nervously for approval.

Barry looked up to Dan’s face. Leave it to Dan to approach the topic this way. Barry could tell that the two of them had been dancing around their romantic and sexual tension they were having around each other lately, never mentioning that they cuddled a bit more than most friends and lingered on conversations. Hell, they were holding hands right now.

He had been meaning to talk about it, but it appeared that Dan had come up with his own way of telling Barry.

“Dan,” Barry said, unable to help but smiling, “are you even writing a song?”

“Um, yeah dude,” he said breaking his Sexbang persona, “I’ve been working on this for weeks.”

Dan tried to break the hand hold, but Barry squeezed tighter. Barry looked at Dan in the eyes, making sure the contact didn’t break, “Um, hold on… okay so, _if it’s true that we are what we eat, then I could be you by morning_.”

Dan started laughing immediately. “Bar, that’s so great. Can I use that?”

“Yeah Dan, you can.” They smiled together holding the gaze.

Dan began yelling, “ _Oh no, I’m choking! I need mouth to mouth_!” He smiled cheekily.

“Oh Dan I’ll save you!” Barry yelled. He then pulled Dan in and fell into Dan’s response. It was hard for them not to smile as they kissed. They both felt like they had been waiting for this for so long, waiting for this moment. They didn’t want it to end. Barry let himself go in the moment, loving the awkward way they were standing and holding each other. Dan loved the way Barry pressed his chest into Dan’s, and the way Barry ruffled Dan’s hair trying to pull the man down to be the same height as himself.

They finally let their faces pull away. Dan looked down at Barry and smiled. “Hey, Bar?”

“What?” Barry smiled sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

“Do you like my shirt?”

Barry kind of cocked his head to the side, “Wha-”

_“I think it’s boyfriend material_.”

Barry started laughing. He looked Dan in the eyes again. “Yeah Dan. Yeah it is.”


End file.
